


The Fairytale Ending

by ScotlandEvander



Series: Over the Rainbow [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death References, Gen, Letters, Pregnancy, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotlandEvander/pseuds/ScotlandEvander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus sunk back into the pillows and stared out the window across from him, taking in the green, rolling mountains. He looked back at the letter clenched in his hands. </p><p>It was time to go home. Mend bridges. Or at least be around when Lily gave birth to her and James’ first child. </p><p>That was the right choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fairytale Ending

**Disclaimer: If you know it, I fail to own it.**

* * *

**_  
4 May 1980_ **

**_Son of Black Family Presumed Dead_ **

**_By Kelvin Auctor_ **

 

**_In the early hours of the morning of 2 September 1979, it was reported that Regulus A. Black, the heir to the Ancient and Nobel House of Black, was missing. Black has not been seen for eight months. Today, it was announced the youngest member of the Black Family has been presumed dead. His last whereabouts were the Black Family home in London on 31 August 1979. The Black family, known for their Dark associations, declined to comment on the young Black’s political afflictions and possible reasons for his disappearance._ **

**_“We’d just like any information on his whereabouts,” Sirius Black, disowned son, stated. “We’d also like any information on the location of Atlanta Black.”_ **

**_Atlanta D. Black, an American Master Spellsmith, had been seen often in the company of the missing Black during their time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She has not been seen since the night of 31 August 1979. Her last known location was her flat in Glasgow, Scotland._ **

**_It is believed the two Blacks were together on the night in question._ **

**_The Master Spellsmith has no known family. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry, stated, “Miss Black is an orphan. Her parents died over ten years ago. It is my fear she’s followed the way of her parents.”  (Story continues on page five)_ **

 

Remus Lupin put the newspaper down and watched Circe Hilderbatch as she hurried around the room. She had a handful of potion vials, which she seemed at a loss on what to do with. Frowning, he folded the paper up. He glanced at the other letters Circe had brought him with his morning tea. It was the day after the full moon and he was recovering in her sanctuary she’d founded for werewolves. For the first time in a long time, Remus didn’t feel like death warmed over after the full moon. 

“Sirius’ brother is dead,” he informed Circe. She set a vial in front of him and took the paper. “And our friend Atlanta. I didn’t even know she was missing.”

“I’m sorry. Are you sure you’re okay?” she asked, eyeing him carefully. She placed a hand on his shoulder carefully. 

“I’m not sure. I knew them both, but I haven’t seen Regulus since we graduated school,” Remus replied. He downed whatever potion she’d given him. “I hadn’t seen Atlanta before I left. The last time I was back home, no one mentioned to me she’d been missing since August. Actually, James and Lily told me they hadn’t heard from her lately, but not that she was missing.”

Circe grunted, placing a hand on her belly. She was beginning to show when she wore Muggle clothing, which was what usually Circe Hilderbatch chose to wear while she worked in the Hospital Wing after the full moon. Remus glanced around the room. Most of the other werewolves were still asleep this early in the morning. It was clear to Remus he was the only one to react positively to the current potion Circe was testing. 

“So, erm, how is the pregnancy going?” Remus asked, frowning. He wasn’t sure what was so off about Circe Hilderbatch (other than her insistence on using her maiden name instead of her married name, Black). He’d been rather surprised when she had announced to him upon his arrival at the Minsi Sanctuary she was expecting. 

She smelled wrong. Most pregnant woman smelled like powder, for some reason, but Circe smelled as she had the last time Remus had seen her. 

“Fine. Since you’re so talkative, how did the potion work this time?”

“I’m afraid it didn’t, as I don’t remember anything from last night,” Remus admitted, sighing deeply. “But, I feel rather chipper this morning. That’s positive.” 

Remus had returned to the Minsi Sanctuary in North Carolina for the testing a potion to help with his furry little problem. Dumbledore had sent him, in hopes of recruiting for their cause against Voldemort. Circe Hilderbatch happened to be one of the world’s most praised Potions Mistresses and had recently become rather determined to find a cure for lycanthropy. Dumbledore’s theory was that the werewolves at the sanctuary would be more like Remus, as opposed to the clans he’d been trying to sway for the past eleven months. It was a welcome change, if Remus was honest.  

“You’re less beat up than usual, true,” she said in her crisp New England accent, brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes. “No bones remained broken. That is an improvement. But, you’re the only one.”

Remus hummed.

“Have you spoken to your Sirius about his brother?” Circe asked. 

“He’s not mine,” Remus snapped. He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry, Circe. That was uncalled for. I only spoke to James and Lily when I was home. I’m rather out of touch.”

An overwhelming amount of sadness came over him. He missed his friends. James. Lily, Peter, Sirius and Atlanta. Hell, he even missed Tom the Not Ghost a bit. 

Remus had always liked Atlanta. She was so full of life, craziness and happiness. She was brilliant and now her life had been cut short. More than likely due to her refusal to give up on Regulus even though he chose to take the Dark Mark. 

“And I doubt Sirius is all that bothered,” Remus admitted. “He and his brother were the farthest thing from close.” 

“Did you know her well?” Circe asked, eyeing the newspaper on the bedstead. “Atlanta Black? She was American? I’ve never heard of her.”

Remus glanced down. “I can’t remember if she relates to your husband’s family, but she was an orphan when I met her. She was…interesting. I always had a feeling she was hiding her past, making up crazy stories.”

Remus frowned as he stared at the photo of Atlanta Black above the story. It was the formal one she sat for after she’d gotten her Mastery. She was leaning against the side of the frame, looking bored out of her mind. 

Remus suddenly wondered what had happened to Tom. He only existed with her magic to tether him to this world. Would Tom still be…existing now that Atlanta was gone?

He shook his head. 

“In answer to your first question, she was a friend of mine. She was much closer to Regulus, obviously. He…he joined the Death Eaters when he was sixteen, though. They stopped speaking when she found out. She began to spend more time with Sirius after that, later me. She became a part of our little group of friends our last year at school, when she refused to speak to Regulus any longer. He never gave up on her, though.”

“In the end, I guess he took her with him.”

Remus looked up and met Circe’s bright blue eyes. He sighed, frowning at the statement Circe made. 

”I guess that is one way of looking at it. He did love her rather fiercely.”  

Circe shuddered. The pair fell into silence for a moment.

“I do like that name, though,” Circe admitted, picking the paper back up. “It looks nice in print. Atlanta Black.”

Remus nodded. “Yes. I do like her name. She let her close friends call her Addy—”

Remus stopped talking. 

“That’s cute. Why?”

“I was never sure,” Remus admitted. “Sometimes, for some reason, I’d accidentally call her Siri. Mostly because she was a lot like Sirius. Not that they looked alike.” 

 “My Sirius would have a fit if I called him Siri,” Circe commented, referring to her seven year old son. “I wonder what this one is.”

Looking somewhat pensive as she patted her belly again. She caught herself and bustled off. Remus picked up the paper and stared at the photo above the article. Even the photo of Regulus seemed to be in love with Atlanta, as he was staring at her out of the corner of his eye every now and then. 

A single tear fell down Remus’s cheek for the pair.

“If I ever have a daughter, I’ll name her after you. Just like we joked I would,” Remus told the photo as Atlanta ran into the frame. He swore to god she winked at him. 

He wasn’t aware, Circe Hilderbatch was standing in the doorway and heard him. She quickly left after he’s spoken, leaving him the only awake soul in the room. 

Remus reached over and took the letter from Dumbledore that had been left on the table. He slowly opened it up and read the short note from Dumbledore.

 

_Remus,_

_I hope this finds you well and in good health. I know you will receive this after the full moon, and will likely read it after you read the paper for that morning._

_I’ll get straight to the matter._

_Atlanta left a will behind and it’s come to my attention I’m to execute it. I’ve given you a copy so you may read it, but it comes down to the fact she has left everything she owned to you. This includes her flat in Glasgow, what gold she had in her vault at the time of her death and as well, oddly, Kreacher. I’m unsure exactly how Regulus managed to turn Kreacher over to Atlanta, but he somehow did. Sirius assures me that Kreacher is indeed no longer an Elf under the command of the House of Black. Kreacher won’t take Sirius’s orders. This might be due to his being disinherited. Sirius didn’t think that mattered._

_You will also be the owner of all her copy written spells and the gold for these spells will now go into your accounts._

_At her death, you, Sirius and Lily became the Secret Keeper on the flat in Glasgow. The charm will remain in place until you remove it. Her wards, though, all came down at her death. Sirius assured me that he put new wards in place to keep the flat safe if/when you choose to return._

_I’m sure this is a lot to take in, so take your time._

_In closing, please keep me updated on your progress. I look forward to seeing you in July._

_Best regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

 

Remus quickly glanced over the copy of the will. He blinked several times. The bank statement, though, was what floored him. 

“I can’t take all that money,” Remus breathed. He looked back at the stack of parchment in his hands and noticed a piece of Muggle paper float out. He picked it up, recognizing Atlanta’s handwriting right away.

 

_31 August 1979_

_Moony,_

_I know you don’t want my money. You’re freaking out right now. It’s not a lot, you know. And what comes in from the spells won’t solve all your problems. I want you to use my money for one thing: a potion that is going to be invented that will be expensive, but will allow you to keep your mind during the full moon. I’m sure I’ve got enough money to keep you in the potion for the rest of your life._

_Also, you will keep that flat, mister. I love that flat and I want you to never be homeless. I’m sure you’ve noticed besides the deed for the flat, there’s another deed for a piece of land in the middle of nowhere Scotland. That’s for you to do your transformations once you’re back home. The password to get in and out is Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. A mouthful, I know, but a wizard would never think of that and there’s no door knob for a Muggle._

_Oh, Riddler is at the flat. Since I made the internal magic on the flat to remain after I’m gone using something similar to his cube, he has an all access pass to the flat, but he can’t leave. Well, he could if he took the cube, but he’s still kind of see throughish. I’m telling you this so you don’t leave him on his own for too long. At the moment, Padfoot is currently living at the flat, just to let you know. I allowed him to remain and told him in his own letter he could stay for as long as he wanted._

_You can kicked him out. He is kind of stupid. But, he is really good at annoying Riddler._

_Oh, and if you ever meet a little girl with black hair and amber eyes— teacher her music, time travel and the joys of worlds unknown._

_Moony, thank you so much for your friendship these past few years. It was great getting to know you and being accepted into your little Marauder world._

_Love ya._

_(Please forgive Padfoot. He’s a moron, but lovable.)_

_Toto_

 

Breathing hard, Remus folded everything back up and placed it back in the envelope. He blinked a few times. Suddenly, for the first time in eight months, he desperately wanted to be home. He wanted to see Sirius. Looking at the paper, he noticed Atlanta’s photo staring at him. She blinked and nodded. 

“Circe?” Remus called out. 

Circe appeared, smiling at him. “Yes?”

“I think…I’ll only be staying another month,” he answered. “I’ll try to talk to a few more werewolves here, but then I must go home.”

Circe nodded. “You’re more than welcome to come back. I’m sure I’ll have a lot more trials to do till I get this right.”

Remus nodded. “All right. When are you due?”

“November,” Circe responded, staring at Remus. “Why?”

“I was just wondering,” Remus replied. 

“When do you think you’ll be back?”

“Early next year,” Remus replied. “I need a few months at home to mend bridges.” 

Circe squeezed his shoulder, “Well, come back. I might have a job for you by that point if you like children. Or, well, babies.”

Remus stared at her, wide eyed. “Really? You’d trust me with a baby?”

“Of course. You are gentle and kind. I have a feeling you’d be great with a child,” Circe assured. “So, when you come back, if you get along and think you can do it, you can be…the child’s tutor.”

“A newborn needs a tutor?”

“Well, no. But the nanny the family used with the previous two is much too old to deal with a newborn and would never consent to be down here.”

Remus understood what Circe meant. It would be hard to find someone who would be willing to live and take care of a child while surrounded by werewolves. Circe Hilderbatch was one of the few who had no qualms with werewolves.

“I will…speak to Dumbledore,” Remus said.

“I know you have your commitment to the Order,” Circe said. “But you will still be able to recruit if you’re here. Right?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Think on it. You’ve got a few months,” she assured. She gave him a smile and ambled off. 

Remus sunk back into the pillows and stared out the window across from him, taking in the green, rolling mountains. He looked back at the letter clenched in his hands. 

It was time to go home. Mend bridges. Or at least be around when Lily gave birth to her and James’ first child. 

That was the right choice. 

He would deal with the whole being a glorified nanny to the youngest Hilderbatch-Black child later. 

* * *

_A/N: Here ends the series Over the Rainbow. Thank you for reading, the kudos and subscriptions!_


End file.
